


sand in my bed

by Embers



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, B.A.P Bingo Challenge, M/M, Size Kink, Summer Romance, Well I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers/pseuds/Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun is a university student on a semester abroad studying oceanography in Hawaii where he meets someone that takes his focus away from the books. (Written as a bonus for B.A.P Bingo Challenge's 'Summer Romance' square)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sand in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just....a thing. I wish I could say this was someone else's fault, but it's mostly mine. The face claim for this 'OC' *cough* is the lovely Jason Momoa. I apologize to everyone in advance.

Daehyun had picked Hawaii for his semester abroad studying oceanography, a place where he’d never be too far from the beach just like home. Where nature was still rich and he could bask in the sun while perfecting his English.

He’d managed to snag a room in a little house near a beach. A man lived on the lower level and Daehyun took the small upper floor, complete with a little kitchenette and bathroom. It is nothing fancy but Daehyun has always been one for simple pleasures and it isn’t as though he plans on spending most of his time inside anyhow.

He’d spent most of his first couple of days there shopping for necessities, running errands, and getting the lay of the land. There had been a day of orientation at the university as well and it isn’t until the end of the week that he sees his neighbor for longer than a few seconds.

This man is huge, easily surpassing his friend Junhong’s six foot frame and double the girth. Daehyun feels shy just walking past him as the man greets him one day and hoping he isn’t laughing at his accent and probably how easy it would be to crush him.

He nods his head at the man before walking up the short flight of stairs to the second level, unlocking his door. Just as he’s about to enter, he hears a gruff voice speak.

“I’m Jason.”

He whips his head around, “Oh, I’m…Daehyun.”

The man repeats his name, pronouncing it better than he’d expected him to, with a smile.

“Nice to meet you. I’ll see you around.”

He returns the sentiment, slipping behind the door as Jason turns away to head down driveway.

He takes his time observing him safe from behind his blinds. His hair is dark, the sun highlighting parts of it, pulled back into a low ponytail. Daehyun remembers wrinkling his nose when Yongguk-hyung began sporting long hair for a month last summer but then Yongguk didn’t suit it quite like this guy did.  A scruffy beard covers much of his lower face, framing the shark-like smile he’d seen earlier revealing pearly white teeth.  He lifts a tire in each hand and Daehyun’s breath hitches at the way he handles the heavy rings like toys, tossing them onto the truck with little effort.

His brain quite easily replaces the tires with his own image, being sat upon the end of the truck as large arms case him in and lips run down his neck. He watches the truck drive off, dust clouding, and snaps himself out of it.

One day he comes back from class when Jason is lounging on the steps, a bottle of beer beside him and a bag of banana chips in his hand. They’d spoken briefly since meeting so when Jason offers him the bag he takes it with a smile and settles in beside him.

He asks Daehyun about class, how he’s finding his stay, and offers handyman services in case anything in their humble home decides to go on strike. Daehyun learns Jason makes a good living as a mechanic and general workman, but is attached to the small home and so remains there despite barely being able to fit through the doorway. They talk a bit more about Jason’s love for woodworking and his desire to adopt a puppy before conversation turns back to him.

“So, why Hawaii?” Jason asks, before turning to the lovely view around them “Well, besides the obvious.”

“I thought,” he says slowly, a playful smile lighting up, “I could learn a lot for school and learn to surf too. Maybe leverage it for credit. Has to count as studying the ocean, right?”

Jason laughs, a deep rich sound that Daehyun feels in his toes.

“You want to learn to surf? I could teach you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Beats paying for lessons. I’ll take good care of you, I promise.”

He says it with a teasing lilt but his eyes are gentle. Daehyun imagines hands on his waist and the security they’d bring, being carried out of the water by the seeming embodiment of Poseidon himself.

“Okay.”

 

*             *             *

 

It’s the fifth time they’ve met up to practice in as many weeks. Daehyun still can’t surf very well but he has fun trying and Jason seems to have as much fun helping him.

It’s mid-day when they stop for a break, catching their breath on towels in the sand.

“Waves are harsh today. Worked up an appetite.”

“I cook,” he says without thinking. It isn’t a lie but he suddenly wonders if there’s anything he can make that would appeal to the older man. His mouth runs ahead as usual though and before he knows it he’s offering to make him dinner as thanks.

Jason grins, “Sure.”

They plan for Daehyun to stop by Jason’s the next day and after showering at home, Daehyun heads out to the grocery store. He marinades two generous cuts of chicken in a special mix he’d brought from home in his mother’s handwriting. The next day, he dices up mangoes for a salsa and tosses a variety of greens with a homemade dressing before rushing off to get himself ready, butterflies already taking residence in his stomach.

He pops out of the shower ten minutes before their agreed upon time and as he runs a comb through his hair, applying a touch of gel to leave it tousled, he wonders if this is some kind of date. He tries to suppress the idea as he bags the food and brings it down to Jason’s apartment, knocking at the door before clutching his hands around the bags nervously.

Jason greets him with an arm around his shoulder, tucking him into his side. He smells like fresh laundry and a touch of cologne and it makes Daehyun’s stomach flutter because he’s almost sure this isn’t just two guys grilling together. He’s also more dressed up than Daehyun’s ever seen him, in a dark button down and crisp jeans, hair brushed and tied neatly.

Jason’s apartment is similarly tidy, some corners cluttered with books but otherwise sparse. The elder man brings out a paper bag filled with fruit and places it by the door.

“For you, so you won’t forget to take it,” he explains, as Daehyun picks up a fragrant mango from inside, “from my mother’s garden.”

He gestures to the dessert sitting on the counter, a layered trifle chock full of berries, with a sheepish grin, “Also courtesy of my mother.”

“Did you do anything yourself?” Daehyun teases, following closely behind as Jason leads him out to the deck out back, where the barbecue is.

“Hey, I bought the beer. Good beer, too.”

“It’ll have to do,” he replies cutely, stepping into Jason’s touch as a hand comes to rest on his waist, guiding him to the grill.

They dance around each other through the evening, not avoiding but in the almost coordinated steps of flirtation. Daehyun isn’t sure when he’d become this bold but maybe there was something to be said about being off on his own in a foreign land.

Jason’s shirtsleeves are rolled up his forearms, large arm muscles flexing as he moves the grill aside to give them room to lay out a couple of blankets on the deck. This side of the house leads out to the beach, the small but private deck area shielded by foliage. The sunset plays hide and seek, teasing glimpses visible through the dense green. They sit outside there, the scenery painted by pinks and oranges and the faint light coming from inside the house.

“I’m so used to all the light pollution in Korea. This is nice,” Daehyun says, setting his beer down on the deck. The sound of waves hitting shore is the only disturbance left in the late hour.

Jason’s arm brushes against his, the elder sending him a slow smile. He feels a crackling run through him, like pop rocks bursting along his veins. He’d always been outgoing, flirty even, but measured. Something about Jason makes him want to shed that for a bit; see where the wind on his skin would take him, fleeting as it might be.

In the end he’s the one that leans over to breach the distance but it’s Jason’s hands that cup his head and cradle his waist, pulling him into the surprisingly gentle circle of his hold. He feels tiny, fragile, and almost like he needs to be in Jason’s arms because he couldn’t possibly belong anywhere else.

It’s overwhelming in a way he isn’t used to. One touch feels like ten and he thinks it might have more than a little to do with the fact that one of Jason’s hands almost spans his entire abdomen. He’s laid down slowly, mouths still entangled as his shirt rides up. Jason’s head dips to his torso to leave nips and kisses there. He squirms at the strange but pleasurable feeling of his beard tickling the skin of his stomach, large hands holding him firmly to the deck. He struggles slightly, testing, and feels the grip loosen, letting him up.  He finds Jason’s hands, slipping his own smaller ones into rough palms.

“Bed?” he whispers, feeling shyer now than he had all evening.

“Whatever you want,” Jason breathes, voice low and rumbling through his chest.

He’s lifted up easily before he has a chance to gasp and gently tossed onto the soft surface not moments later. Jason leans down to kiss him again, rolling them over as he does so Daehyun rests atop him. He feels one big hand run up and down the smooth expanse of his sides, the other then coming up to his face.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jason says, brushing a thumb across Daehyun’s lip.

“So are you,” Daehyun shyly responds, letting his mouth follow the digit and pucker against it. From the look on Jason’s face he can tell it’s not a word he often heard associated with him.

He reaches down to tug his shirt off, part impatience and part the need to suddenly hide his face from such an intense gaze. Deciding to go all in, he steps lightly off the bed, shedding his pants as well before diving back into the sheets and pulling them around him.

“Now you.”

Jason laughs softly, making quick work of his own clothes. Daehyun almost wishes he’d taken his time, delighting in the flex of every muscle and the revelation of every bit of tanned skin. When the larger man moves towards the bed again, Daehyun reaches out and tugs on the edge of Jason’s underwear.

“In a rush, little one?”

His face blooms pink at the term but he doesn’t find he dislikes it, quite the opposite. Jason thankfully doesn’t make him speak more, shucking off the last of his garments before sliding back into bed with him.

They spend a while kissing, Jason’s body keeping his tethered as he surrenders to the elder. Daehyun’s hands flutter over Jason’s broad back, over the large plains of smooth, warm skin. He loves this feeling, a little like security and a little like submission, but he feels like he’s getting more than he’s giving.

When Jason pulls off his underwear, the fabric sliding slowly down his thighs he shivers not from the cold but the gaze he’s levelled with. It seems to pull him into some kind of trance and he sits up, pushing the larger man to lie down. Every part of Jason is huge and as he considers the part he’s focused on now, he wonders if he should be more worried about what he’s gotten himself into.

“It’s okay,” Jason says suddenly, and Daehyun’s head lifts from where he’s begun lowering it, “It’s fine…you don’t need to, really.”

Jason doesn’t look smug when he says this, a hand already soothingly running through the locks of Daehyun’s hair as he lifts his head up. It only makes him feel more determined, more eager to please. He covers Jason’s hand in his hair with his own briefly, pushing himself down and sending a sweet smile the larger man’s way before his mouth descends on him.

He uses his hands to compensate for what can’t fit, tongue weaving a path as his head bobs. He can feel the heavy weight of the hand in his hair, occasionally tightening around his locks as Jason lets out a breath or moans. Everything about the experience is heady, his eyes falling shut and his throat humming with sounds of pleasure. He pulls off with a pop when the same hands tug him back up and lay him down on his back.

Daehyun’s breath hitches when he hears a foil packet pulled from a drawer followed by the snap of a tube being uncapped. A heavy palm settles on his belly, rubbing slow circles into the soft skin there.

“Hey, I’ll take care of you, remember?”

Daehyun breathes and nods, letting his legs fall further apart as Jason settles between his thighs. The elder male pauses for a moment to stroke one with his palm, pressing his lips there briefly. Daehyun laughs softly at how his beard tickles him, tiny scratches leaving tingles across his skin.

“I like how full you are here,” the low voice murmurs, the hand slowly sliding down his thigh and towards his pert bottom, “and here.”

Daehyun lets out a small noise, thinking of the word full in a slightly different context as Jason’s hands explore him, thick fingers breaching one by one and slowly. His eyes squeeze shut, Jason’s baritone a soothing presence by his ear as he lets himself relax to let him in.

Daehyun’s crescendo begins just before Jason’s hands leave him to be replaced with something far more filling. He twists slightly beneath the man but Jason seems to recognize his desire to be held down, keeping one hand firm against his hip as the writhes. A flurry of soft noises leaves him, rising in pitch until Jason’s hand leaves him empty. His legs are hitched up against strong hips, wrapping around the other man’s muscled body without hesitation as he’s slid into.

He feels about ready to hit his peak once Jason is fully seated in him, large hands running all across his body as he’s completely filled.

“God, it’s…it’s just…”

“Too much?” Jason asks with worry, his palms rubbing circles on Daehyun’s quivering thighs.

Daehyun shakes his head, “No, no, it’s _amazing_ …”

He shifts his hips experimentally and when it sends shivers through him and white across his vision there’s no going back. He pulls Jason into him, his space, until the larger man is eclipsing him on the bed, creaking at their movement. The evening had been a cool one but there’s nothing but sweltering heat between them now. Daehyun loves the feeling of Jason’s body weight holding him down but never enough to cause him any discomfort. He whispers little pleas into the elder’s ears, his hands tightening around hard biceps triple the size of his as Jason drives into him in a steady rhythm.

His back arches as he gets closer, Jason’s hands coming between them to curl around him, the stimulation driving him to climax with a moan that he’s almost sure their neighbor down the way can hear.

He’s shaking as Jason slips out of him, tying off the condom and trashing it before returning to bed to tug him close as he presses lips to his cheeks, his eyelids, his narrow shoulders.

“Good?” Jason asks, warm body already soothing Daehyun to sleep as he presses close, feeling safe and satisfied in the cocoon of the other’s grip.

“Great,” he whispers back, plush lips pressed to a broad chest in a kiss.

 

*             *             *

 

Daehyun wakes to an empty bed but hears the sound of utensils knocking around in the kitchen. Slipping out of bed he heads to the bathroom, dipping in for a quick shower. He returns to the bedroom, spotting Jason’s shirt first, thrown onto the bed frame. He slips it on with a cheeky smile, doing up the bottom several buttons for decency before tiptoeing into the living area.

He gasps at the spread of food already on the counter, Jason turning around as he hears him, a frying pan in hand. The elder grins, sliding the last pancake onto a plate before shutting off the stove and heading to Daehyun.  He laughs as he takes in the shirt, falling to Daehyun’s knees; his petite figure swallowed up by the fabric. He scoops him up, pressing a kiss to his mouth as Daehyun’s arms wind around his neck before setting him down again.

“Hungry?”

Daehyun hums happily, sliding his hand into Jason’s as they take seats at the counter.

“Always.”

Jason piles things onto his plate, watching tenderly as he takes bites of everything with gusto.

“You won’t be here much later than December, will you?” he asks eventually, brushing strands of unruly hair out of Daehyun’s eyes.

Daehyun pauses in his eating, setting down his fork as he shakes his head sadly.

Jason nods with a sigh before letting a soft smile return to his face.

“We have plenty of time until then.”

“Yes,” Daehyun says, hopping off his chair and sliding into Jason’s lap, the elder holding him securely in place, “we do.”

 

 

 


End file.
